The research goals for the coming year are: (1) Identify the factors responsible for the formation of NDMA in dried dairy products. (2) Identify the precursors to nitrosamine formation in direct-fired kilned malt. (3) Elucidate the mechanism by which SO2 inhibits nitrosation in direct-fired kilned malt. (4) Use the HPLC-TEA system to develop methods for the analysis of N-nitroso compounds formed upon nitrosation of peptides. (5) Develop reliable analytical methods for the estimation of nonvolatile nitrosamines in foods.